Freak
by phoenix545
Summary: He use to think he was a freak as well, but he's beginning to realize he loves this freak.


**Warnings: mentions of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, bullying.**

Chapter 1

It was no secret, Shino was a little strange than most people, so was his clan. Kiba had always voiced his opinions, never really thinking about the emotions they could bring. That's just how his clan was, said what they meant or thought. Plus, Shino and him are on the same team, they're friends, what he says won't affect the other right?

One day, the dog-nin was taking his trustworthy canine on a walk on their usual trail. Akamaru suddenly smelled a familiar scent and started to run towards, barking.

"Akamaru!" he shouted, chasing after his friend. The dog had led him to a hill that looked down on another trail where, surprisingly, Shino was. The bug-nin was just walking down the trail, minding his own business, holding out a glass container that most likely held some sort of insect. Right when Kiba was going to shout for the other, he held his tongue. Four guys, around their age, came up and started walking next to the darker brunette. He assumed they were maybe friends or something, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window.

"How's it going Shino?" one asked, not in a friendly way, more taunting. "It's been so long right?" Shino didn't answer.

"Aww come on freak, say something to us! Or are you afraid?"

"Yeah, did you really think becoming a ninja would protect you from us?" one shoved the bug-nin hard enough that he fell on his side, dropping the glass container. One of the guys stomped on it, making it shatter into a million pieces. Whatever might have been living in there, was now dead. What the hell was wrong with Shino? He was a ninja for fucks sake! Why wasn't he standing up for himself? The four of them started kicking him in the stomach, then once they were satisfied, thought it would be funny to put their feet on the darker brunette's back, digging their heels into his skin, one stepped on his head when he tried to look up. Shino reached out for his now broken container, but one stomped on his hand.

"You're just a little freak you know that? But that's just how all your clan is, dirty little freaks! Why even bother becoming a ninja. You're just as weak and pathetic as I remember. What's the matter? Scared!" he laughed and spit on the one beneath him. Kiba had enough, he nodded towards Akamaru and the dog took off down the hill, barking and snarling. Of course the dog-nin wasn't too far behind.

"Get the fuck away from him before I fuck all you up." Kiba threatened darkly. All did what they were told, but didn't make any signs of walking away.

"Oooh, so the freaks gotta boyfriend. I've gotta say, he's much hotter than I would have imagined."

"He's not my boyfriend! But that still won't stop me from kicking all your asses!" the one he was guessing was the leader of the gang snickered.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that. How about you and me go back to my place." Kiba didn't say anything, just looked at the leader, making it seem like he was thinking about it. The leader smirked, though, it didn't last long because the dog-nin just straight up punched him right in the jaw. This of course set off the gang to attack, but Kiba and Akamaru had no problem fending them off. Once the gang was out of sight, he helped Shino.

"Shino?" he asked, sitting the other up. "Shino, are you okay?"

"K-kiba?" the other said as he finally started coming back to reality. "Why are you here?" the dog-nin didn't respond. "Kiba? Are you okay?" suddenly, he was slapped across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you do anything?! Why did you just let them kick you around like you were some type of garbage?!" Kiba couldn't explain why he was so angry, but he was. Shino didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"I...I don't know..." the dog-nin growled.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, I don't know why, it's just happened for so many years now I just feel if I did something they'd figure I actually care when I don't." it didn't matter if Shino was a hard person to read, it was obvious. So obvious. It scared Kiba.

"Shino, I don't care how stupid I may be, but, I know that you were not okay with what happened. I wouldn't be either, it's okay, it's okay to care." he heard a slight sniffle.

"I know, but I shouldn't." Kiba put a hand on the darker brunette's arm and rubbed it slowly.

"That's right, you shouldn't. They're just jerks." and he sounded just like them. The taunting, the name calling, all things he did. Dammit, he's never felt so damn bad before. Shino felt little tears run down his cheeks. He knows he shouldn't be upset about what they said, he knew the truth, but he cared, and, he didn't know why. Kiba allowed the other to cry into his shoulder while he rubbed his back and whispered comforting words. The dog-nin never thought he'd ever see the quiet, mysterious Shino cry, though, now he has.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


End file.
